The Fourteenth International Congress of Genetics will be held in Moscow, U.S.S.R., August 21-30, 1978. This congress comes at a time of many important advances, especially in the molecular genetics of eukaryotic systems, in such areas as DNA-sequence organization, genetic engineering, molecular cytogenetics, and the organization of chromatin. The program will include invited lectures, symposia, short reports and exhibits. An International Congress of Genetics provides a unique opportunity for comprehensive international exchange between scientists in all areas of genetics; the XIV International Congress, in particular, will provide the first opportunity in 15 years for extensive contact between Americans and the younger European geneticists. Although the primary purpose of American participation is to enhance American genetics by the exchange of information that will take place, it should also be noted that success of the congress will depend significantly on American participation because of the predominant position of American scientists in the field of genetics. The Genetics Society of America therefore proposes to obtain and disperse travel funds to enable 400 geneticists from the U.S. to attend the Congress.